<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Picture Perfect by yeska_noka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119143">Picture Perfect</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeska_noka/pseuds/yeska_noka'>yeska_noka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Pre-Debut Kis-My-Ft2, Relationship Advice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2009-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2009-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:15:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeska_noka/pseuds/yeska_noka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikaido likes Yokoo and has no idea how to go about telling him. Things get awkward. Kitayama to the rescue, again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nikaido Takashi/Yokoo Wataru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Picture Perfect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The calendar shoot is one of the more awkward ones they've done, Yokoo thinks. They've got their group shots, and solo bits, and the shots with the other groups mixed in... all different types. But for some reason, it's this shot that's proving to be the hardest.</p><p>It's just him and Nikaido, which shouldn't be a problem, and yet it is. Yokoo has gotten really good at squashing any of his feelings for Nikaido until they're practically non-existent. But the photographer has them almost pressed nose to nose, and while it makes him go a bit cross-eyed, it's the look Nikaido is giving him that is making him uncomfortable. There's a short break in the constant <i>snap-snap</i> of the camera as the photographer fiddles with some of his equipment.</p><p>"Just stay like that," he directs, adding a harsher "DON'T MOVE" when Nikaido reaches up to flick a bit of hair out of his eyes. Nikaido drops his hand back to his side and gives Yokoo a small smirk that makes a trickle of arousal run down Yokoo's spine, which he steadfastly ignores.</p><p>Yokoo waits until the silence is unbearable. "This is awkward," he mumbles, trying not to move anything more than his lips. Nikaido still says nothing, smirking at him from an inch away. "You're not helping," Yokoo points out.</p><p>"Well," Nikaido says, his voice so quiet Yokoo can just barely detect his amusement, "It'd be a lot more awkward if you knew what I was thinking."</p><p><i>What?!</i> Yokoo wants to squawk, but he can't, so he settles for attempting to kill Nikaido with his glare. "That's less than helpful," he hisses. "That's like going in reverse!"</p><p>Nikaido chuckles softly. "Don't you want to know?" he asks.</p><p>Yokoo's not sure he does, but Nikaido proceeds to tell him anyway, whispering away under his breath and murmuring obscene things even as the photographer resumes taking photos.</p><p>
  <i>Want you closer, Watta. Want you to shove me on my back and...</i>
</p><p>By the time they're done, Yokoo would love to murder Nikaido, but he's got bigger problems. He walks stiffly towards the men's room, refusing to turn and give Nikaido the satisfaction of knowing that he'd won.</p><p>He can't help but complain about it later, and doesn't care if he sounds like he's whining. Kitayama is the only one older than him, and Yokoo takes the opportunity to indulge in some childish behavior.</p><p>"He wasn't teasing you, you know?" Kitayama says, hanging things up <i>properly</i> under Yokoo's watchful eye.</p><p>"Of course he was!" Yokoo argues. "You know how he gets! He's all... well, you know! He gets all smirky and I'm-hot-shit and You-want-me and—"</p><p>"But don't you?" Kitayama interrupts.</p><p>"No! I mean, he's just messing with my head!" Yokoo cringes as he slams his bag onto the counter harder than he intended to.</p><p>"And your body?" Kitayama smirks and Yokoo whacks him in the head.</p><p>"I don't even know why I bother with you," he growls, then drops into a chair with a huff as Kitayama balefully fluffs out the newly-squashed portion of his hairstyle.</p><p>"I'm serious, Wataru." Yokoo glances at him when Kitayama's voice reflects his statement. "Yes, he might have been messing with you a bit, but I don't think he didn't mean it. You know he doesn't lie."</p><p>Yokoo looks skeptical. "Even about that?"</p><p>"No. He may be a brat about how he says it, but Nika's being honest, I think." Kitayama looks him straight in the eye. "He really likes you, you know."</p><p>Yokoo waits to make sure Kitayama isn't making fun of him, then slouches in his chair. "He sure knows how to show it," he grumbles.</p><p>"But he <i>doesn't</i>," Kitayama says. "And there's the issue. So talk to him. And don't tell me you don't have feelings for him, Wataru," he adds. "I'm not blind."</p><p>Yokoo sighs.</p><p>He thinks about what Kitayama said for days, watches Nikaido carefully (not that he hadn't been doing that anyway), and when he's about as sure as he can be that Kitayama isn't setting him up for a spectacular fall, he asks Nikaido to wait for him. Nikaido readily agrees and waves Senga and Miyata on without him, waits patiently until everyone else leaves without a question. Yokoo can feel his eyes on him from where he sits on the couch, not helping Yokoo clean up in the slightest. Yokoo wants to be annoyed, wants to say to hell with it and tell Nikaido to go home, but, most of all, he really just wants Nikaido. It only makes Yokoo annoyed with himself. He puts a can of hairspray back in its proper place and, done tidying up, turns to Nikaido.</p><p>"So," he starts, and gathers his courage, "Kitayama says that you'll be on your back for me if I just ask you." He says it bluntly to match Nikaido's usual style, refuses to cow to his own nervousness.</p><p>"He said that?" Yokoo can hear the smirk in Nikaido's voice, but when he steels himself to look, he sees the embarrassment hiding beneath Nikaido's seemingly confident expression. Yokoo feels a bit better.</p><p>"Is it true?"</p><p>Nikaido stands, a slight hesitation reflecting an insecurity that doesn't mar his inviting smile. "Why don't you find out?" Nikaido murmurs.</p><p>And so Yokoo does. He moves to stand in front of Nikaido, and it's pretty clear that Nikaido isn't going to offer any resistance, but there's still a flutter of nervousness in Yokoo's belly. It changes in an instant though, as he leans down and presses his lips to Nikaido's, a shot of adrenaline mixed through with joy making him reach out to pull Nikaido closer. The kiss only lasts a few seconds before Nikaido touches his arm, leans back just enough to whisper against Yokoo's lips.</p><p>"I want you."</p><p> </p><p>It sends a wave of happiness washing over Yokoo so powerfully that he wraps his arms around Nikaido and enfolds him in a hug, squeezes him tight. "Nika..."</p><p>He can feel Nikaido's laugh, hear him muffled and soft where his face is pressed into Yokoo's shoulder.</p><p>"I think you're secretly more of a sap than me," Nikaido says, lifting his head to give Yokoo a brilliant smile. "That's not the reaction I was expecting."</p><p>"I suppose not," Yokoo admits, a bit embarrassed, but he steels himself to be forward. "Maybe you were hoping for something more like <i>this</i>?"</p><p>Yokoo punctuates his words by giving Nikaido a small shove to unbalance him, hooking one ankle behind Nikaido's and toppling him backwards. He can see the shock in Nikaido's face as he flails and reaches out to grab onto Yokoo, who catches him before he can hit the floor. Yokoo lowers him the last few inches and follows, covering Nikaido's body with his own and leaning down close.</p><p>"No?"</p><p>He tries not to laugh as Nikaido visibly takes a second to process things, although clearly he's come to a conclusion he likes.</p><p>"Um. Something like this, I suppose," Nikaido finally says, although he makes no move other than to rest his hands on Yokoo's waist.</p><p>It's another moment before Yokoo realizes that Nikaido is waiting for his lead. Yokoo thinks it's a bit strange, since as far as he knows, Nikaido is more experienced in these things than he is. But Nikaido had said it clearly, <i>I want you</i>, and he's waiting, so Yokoo closes the gap between them to kiss Nikaido again.</p><p>Nikaido melts under him, relaxing beneath Yokoo's body with a sigh that Yokoo can feel on his lips. "Like this," Nikaido mutters, and pulls Yokoo's shirt up to run his hands across his back. Yokoo can feel the heat from Nikaido's hands sinking into his skin wherever Nikaido touches him, and wants to sink into Nikaido in just the same way. The feeling only intensifies when Nikaido works his hands into Yokoo's jeans to smooth over the curve of his ass.</p><p>"That feels good," Yokoo tells him, and Nikaido makes a soft sound of agreement.</p><p>Nothing goes the way Yokoo expects it to, but that's alright. Nikaido is curled against Yokoo, warm and comfortable in a nice contrast to the hard floor beneath them. He's not aggressive in the way Yokoo thought he would be, just follows Yokoo's lead with an easy sort of confidence until they're breathless in each others' arms. Nikaido gives him a small smile and doesn't stop Yokoo from running his fingers through Nikaido's hair, and when Yokoo takes to just petting his head in gentle strokes, Nikaido closes his eyes in contentment and curls in closer.</p><p>It's a shame that they can't stay longer, but the floor gets uncomfortable pretty quickly, and they really should close up like they're supposed to. Nikaido doesn't help out with that any more than he ever did, and Yokoo supposes that would be expecting too much. It's enough that he's there, and the smile he gives Yokoo as he takes his arm makes everything worth it. It's a new sort of smile, one that Yokoo hasn't seen before, but if he's reading it right, it's exactly what he's been wanting to see - all defenses down, open and trusting.</p><p>Nikaido pushes open the door and they step out into the cool, fresh air of evening, together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>